The Science Technology Core is intended to provide special scientific expertise and technical support for the entire Center effort, including support in the acquisition of both peripheral (e.g., EMG, EKG) and central (e.g., EEG) data, maintenance of computer workstations and networking, and design and repair of equipment. The specific goals during this project period include hardware and software development for a variety of complex instrumentation, including EEG and fMRI, as well as for measurement of peripheral physiological signals. Among the hardware-related goals proposed in the current Core are interfacing the new Integrated Functional Imaging System (IFIS) into the CSEA MRI simulator, and development of methods for simultaneous measurement of EEG (in an RF dome coil) and other peripheral measures in the fMRI context. Among the software- related goals are continued development of established (i.e. minimum norm) and new methods (i.e. independent component analysis) for source localization and explorating exploring new methods for computer scoring of facial emotion. Continued support of VPM, our primary data acquisition and stimuli presentation software is also planned, as many CSEA investigators and affiliates utilize this software platform.